Randomness at its best!
by loopeeee
Summary: If you love random crap, here's the story for you. Chapter 4 is VERY strange, but the rest are just random.
1. Mostly Good

Ron walked out of school and tried to sing  
  
Hermione cried because it was horrible  
  
Ron stopped singing  
  
Hermione hugged him  
  
Harry felt left out  
  
But it was all good.  
  
Later harry snuck up behind them  
  
And then killed them  
  
And they were dead,  
  
And Seamus was mad  
  
But it was all good.  
  
Until Harry killed Seamus too.  
  
Then it wasn't all good.  
  
It was just mostly good. 


	2. Ital Pasta and Nike

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters, Ital Pasta or Nike. Pah, if I did, do you think Id use a skipping rope in a story? I don't know. I think the question would be: Would I sue anyone else for using a Nike skipping rope.. Hmmm. I think I just revealed important plotlines. Oops.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Random~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neville was eating Ital Pasta spaghetti and was having fun  
  
Until Colin came up and said: "Mine"  
  
Then Neville gave up his spaghetti  
  
He was no longer having fun  
  
Until Harry swooped in on a broomstick  
  
And handed Ron a skipping rope made by Nike  
  
Neville stole it  
  
And so he skipped  
  
Neville had more fun than with spaghetti.  
  
(Healthier too.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm. no reviews yet? Poopy. I want to read what you guys think!!! Well I should give it time; I posted late last night. 


	3. Attachment Issues

Disclaimer: I dont own George, Fred, Ginny or Dumbledores Beard. All I own is stuff you know I dont own. Please feel free to forget that I don't own Dumbys Beard though... so soft and down-filled... *Cough*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Randomness~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
George ran down the hall  
  
He had a shadow he named Fred  
  
Fred the shadow eventually met Fred the Twin of George  
  
Shadow Fred got mixed up and followed Real Fred  
  
Real Fred now had a Shadow Fred  
  
And George was left with nothing.  
  
poor George.  
  
Real Fred felt bad  
  
So he transigured Dumbledores beard into a fish  
  
which he named Ginny.  
  
George didnt let Ginny see Ginny the Beardy-Fish...  
  
...Attachment issues I think...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OMG Im so loved :') I have 7 reviews! YAY! Well sorry I couldnt post alot because well yeah I was on a really stupid camping trip. Camping really sucks when its with my mom for a week. *shudder* So yeahh!!!! Woohoo! I can write now because of the power of the review! YES!!! 


	4. Yum

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, His owl or even that Bag. Its from No Frills.  
  
~*~*~*~Randomness*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sitting on a bag  
  
It was smelly but he didn't care  
  
It was a soft bag  
  
That is why he didn't care  
  
If he did care  
  
He would get up  
  
And fly away  
  
On the back of his owl  
  
But the bag was soft  
  
Yet smelly  
  
And filled with powder  
  
Yum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: WOOHOOO 10 Reviews!!! Record!!! Although You guys prolly write like 34 chapter storys with a bazillion reviews. but I don't lol. I WOULD write 34 chap storys but no one writes reviews :'(. So enough with my Melencholy. And on to the "SpEaCiAl ThAnX"  
  
"SpEaCiAl ThAnX"  
  
Diamondtook3: hehehe. I have the gift of rendering people speechless. woohooo!!!  
  
Soccer chick: Yay I have a buddy!!! Damn I wish IIIII could quote spiderman like that. lucky ducky!!!! If I get sued your pop has to be my defense and you can blackmail him so I win. Heehee!!!!!!!!  
  
Craymere and mistress chaos: Yeah I shall write until doomsday is upon us all. then It will be doomsday. And I think that speaks for itself why I should stop then.  
  
Ickle ronniekins girlie: Glad you liked it. Please take this bag to breath into so you don't fall over. *hands ickle a bag*  
  
Raven Gurlie: Ok you leave it there and I wont move it. (If that doesn't make sense, MEH. Heehee)  
  
Casino Lily: What it is: Random crap which takes me 2 minutes to write. These SpEaCiAl ThAnX's are taking longer than the actual story took to write. It is a compleate flow of nonsense which shall continue until doomsday, as I have afore mentioned(sp?). Why its here: Because. I think the question is: Why aren't you there? That's right, your not there. Its like the Matrix with that little dude with no hair and a toga that seems to be completely convinced that cutlery does NOT exist and tries to force his damn opinion upon others. You know, "There IS no spoon..." "There IS no Ambush..."  
  
Luna Lovegood: Well my name IS loopeeee isn't it?  
  
Yemily: Giggling is good. Keep up the good work and eventually you too will be an expert giggler. Woohooo!!!  
  
Emily: I wonder if we will ever find out who is this mysterious Mr. E.  
  
Happy Reviewing! 


	5. Cats and Geometric Shapes

Ok, so I havn't posted in a while. I've been settling in to Boarding school, but now I shall try and stay on track. W00t!  
  
Disclaimer: Although I really really really wish I did, I do not own any geometric shapes. I do, however, own a series of polynomials. Oh, and while we're talking about polynomials, I don't own anything that I don't own, even if I did, I probably would say I didn't own it just to turn your crank. Or pull your leg. Whatever floats your boat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Geometric shapes were flying over Hermione's head  
  
Neville was practicing his levitating charms!  
  
Hermione fumed  
  
She fumed very hard  
  
So much so, that fuming became popular  
  
Everyone was fuming!  
  
Even professor Sprout!  
  
Snape was jealous. Fuming was HIS thing.  
  
Or so he thought  
  
Neville practiced his charms somewhere else so as not to disturb the cats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mnyesh, this is my story. Bow to it.. jokes.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Morbane: Yes, my sister was in the room talking about how I couldn't make a weird one instead of just randomness. I so proved her wrong eh? 


End file.
